


With my Freeze Ray I will SAVE the Day

by CheyanneChika



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Penny Lives, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Just watched Dr. Horrible with my friends, all of whom are in denial so here's the alternate happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamezou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamezou/gifts), [lolymie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolymie/gifts), [Lonaargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/gifts).



“Captain Hammer will save us…” Penny murmurs as the light starts to fade from her eyes.

“N-no!”  Billy, Dr. Horrible now as he starts to panic.

Music rises.  A heavy twist on the My Freeze Ray song.  “With my freeze ray, I will save the day!  With my freeze ray, I will stop the pain!” he sings at the top of his lungs.

He runs, tripping over abandoned chairs in his haste to reach the freeze ray.  He shifts it, points it at Penny and hopes, prays, that there is enough Wonderflonium to kick it up once more.  He turns it on.  Holds her in stasis until police and paramedics arrive.  They can save her, they have to.  They put her on a stretcher and he holds her in the freeze ray as long as he can, choking back fear as it starts to power down again.

The paramedics are ready and start working on her immediately.  Dr. Horrible retreats before the cops even think to bother with him.

He leaves the freeze ray behind.

…

By the grace of modern medical miracles, and twelve hours of surgery, Penny survives.  She wakes to a world where Captain Hammer has had a mental breakdown, Dr. Horrible has all but disappeared, appearing to have given up on villainy and strange dreams about Billy.  Sweet little Billy, her laundromat friend.

Billy in goggles and a white lab coat…she doesn’t know if it was a dream or a hazy hallucination as she was dying, or not dying as the case may be.  She struggles with the fact that she can’t see him.  She doesn’t have his number.  The only place they’ve ever seen each other is in the laundromat and that one time in the oddly stylish alley where she was trying to get petition signatures.

She tries not to think about how strange this friendship is and just wishes she could talk to him, confirm she didn’t hallucinate him as Dr. Horrible.

She finds the blog.

That’s definitely Billy.

She’s going to get out of this hospital and…what?  Yell at him, give him more frozen yogurt, tell him he can’t a villain because it’s wrong?

He already appears to have stopped.

She’ll figure it out once she’s free.

…

He doesn’t come back to the laundromat.

He doesn’t appear in the alley where they met that one time.

She ignores the stalking tendencies she’s developing by pointing out to the other side of her brain that it’s not stalking if she can’t actually find him.

…

He’s in the laundromat.

Penny can see him.  He’s got a hoodie and shades on indoors, but that particular set of slumped shoulders is rather recognizable.  She debates following, approaching or just letting it go.

No.  She’s come too far.  “I have to take a chance,” she sings softly and pushes open the door.  The sound of the bell makes him tense, like he is expecting her.

But he doesn’t turn around.

She taps his shoulder and he flinches.

“Billy-buddy?” she whispers.

He spins, looks her up and down, kisses her swiftly, feather light but still full of love and fear and a hundred other emotions.

Then he’s gone and less than a second has past.

Penny swallows and stares at nothing for the longest time.

“Move lady,” a man elbows past her to get to the empty laundry machine beside her.

She goes.

…

Billy might have gotten away if not for the fact that he is a complete pathetic idiot who watches from the alley as Penny leaves the laundromat.  What is she thinking?  She looks dazed.  Is she still hurt, is she sick?  Did his kiss break her brain?  As narcissistic as that sounds, he can’t help but let it flit across his mind.  That would be incredible.

She turns toward him and he ducks out of sight, sliding down to the ground and covering his eyes with his hands.  He never intended to let her see him again.  Hell he didn’t think he could look at her again.

Except that he did.  And she was looking for him!

No, he orders himself.  Don’t think like that.  Don’t give yourself hope.

“Billy?” Penny asks.

He jerks his head up.  She’s looking down at him with a small, hopeful smile on her face. 

“Uh I’m not—who’s Billy?” he tries lamely.

She laughs a little and it’s like sparkling light to his overemotional senses.  “What are you doing on the ground?”

He’s silent for a moment.  “Testing gravity?” he says, making it a question.

Her smile widens a touch.  “Do you want to test gravity in a chair, at table, where they sell frozen yogurt?”

 _Don’t hope, don’t hope, DON’T HOPE!!!_  “Uh sure.”

She holds out a hand to help him up and he takes it.  They’ll need to talk at some point, but that can wait until they’ve got frozen yogurt.

The End.

 


End file.
